Darda Hernández
Venezolana |medios = |pais = Venezuela |estado =Activa |demo = LPSAWOO-Edie101A.ogg |sexo = Femenino|ingreso_doblaje = 2014}} Z_Foto_Future_Man_Clon_Tiger.png|Ty-Anne en Hombre del Futuro MrsBird P2.png|Sra. Bird (Julie Walters) en Paddington 2 (Doblaje Venezolano). Darda Hernández, es una actriz de doblaje y locutora venezolana, inició sus estudios de Doblaje de Voces en “'Voces de Marca'” en el año 2012 y 2013 con los facilitadores: Actriz de Doblaje, Cantante y Músico Maythe Guedes (Curso Inicial), El Productor y Director Armando Calderón (Curso Intermedio) y el Actor de Doblaje y Director Frank Carreño (Curso Avanzado). En el año 2013 y 2014 siguió su preparación realizando el curso completo de “'Doblaje en Español'” (Básico y Profesional) con el Abogado y Actor de Doblaje Renzo Jiménez y la Profesora y también Actriz de Doblaje Marisol Durán. Realizó prácticas de doblaje en “'Dobla tu Comics'” con el Sr. Guillermo Martínez (Actor de Doblaje y Director) y Pedro Calviello (Operador). Formó parte de los primeros egresados del curso “'El Arte de Narrar'” con la talentosa Locutora y Actriz Claudia Nieto. Antes de culminar el curso profesional ya estaba haciendo figurantes para “Galeria Estudios”. En la actualidad mezcla sus profesiones de Lic. en Informática, Jefe de Cuerda en agrupaciones polifónicas (Mezzosoprano) y en el maravilloso mundo del Doblaje en Venezuela. Filmografía 'Películas' *Secretos de una niña - Sra. Miller (Emily Ann Parker) *El Circulo - Glenne Headly - Mamá de Mae *Café Society' - ' - Evelyn Dorfman (Sari Lennick) *Paddington 2 - Sra. Bird (Julie Walters) (Doblaje Venezolano) *Separadas al nacer *Coffee Man - Voces adicionales *Distorted (Personaje: Lauren) *Sorry for your loss (Personaje: Lori) *Going to Brazil (Voces adicionales) *Happy Hunting (Personaje Cheryl) *On the Ropes (Personaje: Cloe) *Dean (Personaje: Michelle) *Mighty Fine - Andie McDowell - Stella Fine *Where is the Dragon - Narradora *Surviving The wild - Vail Bloom - Rachel *Catching Faith - Voces Adicionales *Interrogations - Voces Adicionales *Dark Intentions - Voces Adicionales * Midnight Sun - Tía de Luke, Voces adicionales *Close Range - Voces adicionales *Lost Boy - Virginia Madsen - Laura *Slow West - Voces Adicionales *Christmas under wraps - Voces Adicionales *Hermana del Pecado *Perfect High - Katherine - Mamá de Amanda *The Secret Life *Hateship/Loveships *Ending *Robosapien – Penelope Ann Miller - Joanna Keller *La Bella y la Bestia - Sara Giraudeau - Clotilde Hermana de Bella *Lovelace - Debi Mazar - Dolly Sharp, Voces Adicionales *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Linda Hunt/ Sra. Munion / Voces Adicionales *Pánico en el metro - Voces adicionales *Un atrevido Don Juan - Voces Adicionales * Pizza - Sonali Sachdev - Priya * Secretos de una niña - Voces adicionales * Océano de secretos - Voces adicionales Documentales * La Tierra de Gorilas * China Extrema * Misión América * The Hunt for the Zodiac Killer * The Curse of Oak Island (Katherine Taylor) * Diseño del otro 90% (Personaje Cynthia) * Mission Saturn * Trekkies (Documental) – Entrevistadora - Denise Crosby * Los 90’s La década que nos conectó * Pocahontas * El 10/09, 24 horas antes de la tragedia de las Torres Gemelas - Voces Adicionales * Los 90's: La década que nos conectó - Voces Adicionales * Trekkies (Documental) – Entrevistadora - Denise Crosby Series * Shameless Tempradas 8 y 9 (Personajes: Directora, Molly) * Stand Againt Evil (Personaje: Judy) * I'm Sorry * Everything’s Rosie (Animada, Personaje: Teal) * Younger * Prision Women * Historias de Ultratumba * Pirata y Capitano (Animada Profesora) * Trust me I’m a genie (Animada) * Littles Pet Shop (Animada, Personaje Edie) * Hombre del Futuro Tempradas I, II - Athena (Katherine LaNasa) / Ty-Anne (Eliza Coupe) / Voces adicionales * Ray Donovan * Escuela de Chimpances * Broken * Fat Camp * My Pacific Quest * Pulsaciones * Vis a Vis * Mr. Box Office * Animal Mums * Demons * Young Icons * The Musketeers * Entertainers * The First Family * Alerta Cobra 11 * Mossad 101 * Public Morals Telenovelas * Carita de Angel (Personaje: Franciely) *Dulce Venganza *Nirvana en Llamas (Personaje: Qin Baruo) (Voces adicionales) *Esperanza *El anillo de Rubí *Cómplices al rescate *Ouro Verde *Resurrección - Dirilis Ertugrul (1ra. 2da. Temporada Voces adicionales. 3era. Temporada Personaje: Aslihan) *Serramoura *Bittersweet Life (Personaje Mufide, Voces varias) *Heidi (Rita, Voces Varias) *Pasión Toscana Realities *En la Cocina (Temporadas I,II) (Personaje Chef Sunny Anderson) *Jury Speaks (Joanne Day, Voces Varias) *Sacred Sites *Live PD *Tia Mowry *Motorweek *Archivos del FBI *Project Runway All Star (Personaje Michelle Lesniak) *Project Runway *Fit to Fat to fit (Personaje Karey) *Guerra de Pasteles * Bakers and Fakers * Rodando por América * Mr. Goodwin * El Precio de la Historia * Little Woman LA (Personaje Jasmine 2018, 2019) - Voces Varias * Beyond the headlines (Voces femeninas) * Atlanta Plastic * Bring it - (Personaje DANA y Voces adicionales) * Dance Moms (Personaje Ashly 2019 y Voces Adicionales) * Pequeñas grandes mujeres - Voces adicionales * La pequeña familia deTerra * Botched * Botched by nature * Beyond the headlines * Snapped * Mujeres Asesinas * Amas de Casa de Atlanta - Kim Zolciak * Amas de Casa de Beverly Hills * Dra. K. Animales Exóticos * Yukon Vet * Kimora’s House of Fab * Acomplejados * Los Ilusionistas * Subastas de Cari Empresas y Estudios de Doblaje *TM Systems de Venezuel, C.A. *Estudios La Periquera *AGP Producciones, C.A. *Dolby Audio Video * La Rosca * Venevisión Plus * VC Medios * Main Post, C.A. * Jardín del Rock * Galería Estudios Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutoras venezolanas